A Series of Tales
by Impassive Tears
Summary: Featuring one Tweeketh and Craigfer of South Park. On hiatus.
1. Death

**A/N: Wow, this turned out a lot different than what I had planned. Oops. **

* * *

It had been a month. A whole month since Craig and Tweek had stopped being friends. Tweek knew it was going to happen, he was the one who started to go and hang out with Stan's gang, after all, but he still felt like the hatred-filled glares and loathing words Craig gave him thereon after uncalled for, unexpected, even.

He wasn't sure when it happened, but he found himself getting gradually more and more jealous of his old friends. He always tried to look like he was having much more fun than them, always trying to make them wish they had him back, like old times. It was hard of course, since his new friends were complete douches, but he tried.

The last part came out wrong, He still cared for his friends, but it felt like a bad, mutual breakup, where after the two lovers would try to make the other jealous. He wasn't sure if he was just to be spiteful, or he wanted them to beg him to come back. They never did.

Tweek wasn't surprised by this fact. He constantly had fights with them, and although sometimes it wasn't his fault, it still kind of was, due to him always starting the fights. He couldn't help it. He knew he made dramas out of stuff, and blew things out of proportion, but that was just his personality. So, it only fuelled his unhappiness when his friends got mad at him about it, bitterly arguing with him about his need for coffee, or the taboo home life Tweek never talked about. When they said something that triggered Tweek's meltdowns, and failed to calm down, they got annoyed, complaining that if Tweek would just let them inside, they would know what the hell not to say. But Tweek couldn't.

He remained trapped in his own nightmare.

They all knew there was something seriously wrong with Mrs and Mr. Tweak, each boy in Tweek's class having run in with them once or twice, but they had no idea what was going on behind scenes. Mr Tweak remained impassive, literally dismissing his son's presence, ignoring him, whilst Mrs Tweak…

Much like his father, Mrs Tweak had never cared much for Tweek, but when he turned five, another thing turned. A line was crossed. It became full blown hate, for reasons Tweek was constantly told. It was screamed into his ears… and beat into his skin.

He never really cared why his mother did wat she did. He didn't want to know the exact reason, but he guess it was to do with her frustration at having to manage a coffee shop on her own (Mr Tweak was barely there) that caused her to take it out on her son. The Tweaks never had handled stress well.

And then Tweek fell in love. With who else, but Craig Tucker. He remembered the many nights he had sobbed over it, desperately trying to tell himself it wasn't true, he hadn't fallen for his ex-friend, it was just a crush… But every morning, when he arrived at school, and he just saw Craig, just saw him, he knew he was madly in love.

He started to put everything in context. All the competition he had started, all the jelousy he had tried to stir… It was all directed at Craig.

He wondered when he had started to feel these emotions. Had it been when they were still friends, but he passed it off as strictly platonic? Or had it been when they had stopped being on good terms? He couldn't help thinking of the song he had heard, only the other day.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let __[him]__ go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let [him] go_  
_And you let [him] go_

Tweek stirred, and looked around with half closed eyelids. He felt a wetness underneath him, and on his skin, and he stared at it, realising it was blood. He was lying in a pool… of his own blood. His eyes searched the pale surface as he looked for the source. There were many of them. His body, naked, for some reason, was littered with dozens of cuts, burns and crimson patches of skin he knew would soon bruise. He looked up, his vision somewhat bleary, and saw the culprit.

"Freak." He heard the words before she spoke them, and then the darkness began to pull him in once again, but he knew this time it would keep him there. Yet Tweek couldn't be gladder. No more would he love the one he couldn't have…

* * *

A dark figure looked upon the scene, overlooking the silhouette of a dark-haired teenager kneeling next to dying boy, crying with no shame at the sight of his unresponsive love. Death chuckled, walked away, and made a mental note to discuss plans with Fate. Craig Tucker would soon die, too, he vowed.

You see, Death wasn't always bad. It gave you second chances, no matter what people ceased to think. When you are pulled back seconds before you are run over by a car, or an antidote or cure is created just as you were about to be lowered onto your death bed; signs of Death's true kindness.

Not only that, but it exchanged lives. When a person killed another, he took their life and passed it on to someone else. He was kind like that.

Normally, he would give the life to a soul, and bring it to life on earth, but he decided, instead, to give the life to a victim of a killing that wasn't his own. The child was named Tweek Tweak, and though he could not revive him, the normal procedure in giving someone a life, he gave him a second shot at happiness. He gave him a good life, in Heaven, with the one he died thinking about.

Death wasn't always good. He let couples be happy and healthy for a little while, let them be consumed by their love for each-other, then pulled the carpet out from under their feet, seizing them by cold, diseased hands, or a elderly, dying brain. But, just once, he was.

Death is a major Creek fangirl, didn't you know?

* * *

**Here's a riddle.**

**What's just below, is something all authors here desperately desire their readers to do, and wouldn't take long?**

**If you guess, you get to do it ;)**


	2. Underwear Theft

**I'm sorry to say this, but I think I may go on a hiatus as soon as I upload this. Not as long as last time, but yes. A lot of things are going wrong for me right now, and I'm feeling stressed enough without worrying about updating stories. You see, I wrote a lot of chapters on my IPod, which has now completely broke. I now have to rewrite everything, and it's too much pressure!**

**I hope you understand.**

* * *

Craig remembered when he first met Thomas. It was way back in Fourth Grade, when Thomas had been enlisted by Kyle to get revenge on Cartman, and prevent him from insulting Judaism and the name of victims who actually had Tourettes, like Thomas.

Craig had gone with his talk-show-loving Mother, Maureen Tucker, to the show Cartman was scheduled to go on. Craig was mostly oblivious about the fact Cartman was only pretending to have a disease, but had his suspicions. For someone who liked everything boring, and still does, you can imagine how he felt when iatuhimself outside. His mother probably had dragged him outside, but he didn't care too much about why he was there. Really, he only cared _who _was there. Thomas.

Now, if you know Craig, you know how much he likes to swear. Sadly, he could only get away with flipping people off at school, and so when he heard Cartman swearing, and not getting in trouble for it, he thought the obese boy was the coolest guy ever. He no longer cared that they were enemies; Cartman was _badass._

Naturally, when he saw Thomas, he couldn't help himself going over to talk to him, and inform him how he felt about the ash-haired kid. In the heat of the moment, he even offered to wash do Thomas' underwear, feeling in complete awe of him. Craig didn't really expect Thomas to hold him to that.

Or for Tweek to re-act how he did, when he found out.

Five years later, Tweek and Craig, to his content, were going out, and Craig was still doing Thomas' , laundry. As Craig expected, Tweek finally snapped and asked why he was around Thomas' so much, and Craig was forced to tell him. For once, his face showed some emotion when Tweek asked him a favour. A really, really weird, sort of illegal, favour. Of course, he promised to do it anyway. How could he say no to his Tweek?

The mission? Nick Thomas' pants every time he went round there, and give them to Tweek.

No, Tweek didn't start wearing someone else's underwear; it was actually for a pretty logical reason. The underpants gnomes still plagued Tweek, even though his friends and family knew about them, and Tweek's money for coffee was gone the day he was given it. Not because he was buying his favourite beverage with it, oh no, but because he constantly had to buy new boxers, even at the age of 15. Tweek's solution to this was hiding away _his _underwear somewhere else, and leaving out Thomas' underwear for the gnomes to take instead.

Even Craig had to admit, it was a pretty good idea. That was, until, he was caught.

Craig had been getting ready to leave Thomas' house, hand hovering over his back pocket, itching to slip the phone from it and call Tweek, to notify him he would be coming around with the newest delivery. He took out a clear, navy plastic bag from his backpack, and opened Thomas' drawer, grabbing various pants and neatly placing it in the bag. He closed the drawer, and put the bag back into his other one, as always. He proceeded to zip up the bag, then leave –

He heard a thump behind him, and a swear word being shouted out. He wasn't sure whether it was voluntary or not. He turned around slowly, making a promise to murder those goddamned gnomes for getting him into this, and prayed to God Thomas hadn't seen. Unfortunately, Craig had very bad luck, and Thomas was just standing there, staring at him like he was a complete pervert. Though, Craig figured, that would be what one would think if they caught someone taking their underwear.

He did what the only sensible thing to do was, and ran for his fucking life.

Craig panted as he stopped outside Tweek's front door. He was pretty sure Thomas had just stayed frozen to the spot, and hadn't attempted to chase after him, but Craig wasn't one to take risks. Not normally anyway.

He took a minute or two to catch his breath, then walked calmly up the stairs, dreading the conversation he would have to have so soon. However, when he reached Tweek's room, he found himself encased in twitchy arms. He bit his lip. Maybe he would tell Tweek later.

He pulled away, and passed the package to Tweek wearily, moving over to sit on the bed. Tweek smiled, and immediately plonked himself in Craig's lap, tossing the pants aside. Craig looked up at his boyfriend, waiting for his reward. Soft lips planted themselves onto his own ones, and he smirked into the kiss, responding eagerly. To his dismay, Tweek stopped to talk. Not that he didn't enjoy the sound of Tweek's high, sweet and extremely fast flowing voice, but he had certain things to be taken of, too.

"Nngh – Thanks." Tweek beamed at him, and Craig replied by catching a strand of Tweek's hair and twirling it around his finger. "You know, if I didn't have underwear, I would have to – gah! - go commando." Craig froze.

* * *

**Haha my original idea was that Tweek _wore _Thomas' underwear xo Please review for the love of Creekus **


	3. Sorry

"So I heard you fucked Tweek." Craig sighed, putting out a cigarette on the cool, wet bricks behind him. He moved away from the wall, choosing instead to shove his hands in his pockets, giving Kenny a steady glare.

"You want to talk about that?" Kenny pressed on, ignoring the cold look. A smirk grew on the blonde's face, and he flicked his hair, trying to get the bangs out of his face. Craig scoffed; the kid thought he was hot shit.

Craig dismissed the question, keeping a stoic expression, but inside he was panicking. Once Kenny started, he never stopped. Fuck, Craig wished he had just gone to Clyde's house, instead of just hanging out behind the school shed like some druggie. He was _so stupid. _

"So are you two dating? Or is he just a fuck buddy?" Craig flashed angry eyes at the parka-clad teen. Did this boy ever shut the fuck up? "I wouldn't blame you. He's hot, but I'll say, all those annoying twitches… Not to mention how clingy –"

Kenny was cut short as he was spun around, and pushed against the wall, a fist at the base of his neck. Craig snarled, and debated in his mind what to do next. Kill him? Kenny would be back, and he would be locked away in some prison. Never to see anyone again. Never to see _Tweek_ again.

The noirette's eyes narrowed. That last remark had crossed the line. Whenever anyone talked shit about his best friend, he went crazy. He thought about why he couldn't say boyfriend, and remembered, painfully, the events that had occurred so recently.

* * *

_I pull away from him, and lay on the mattress, pillows and the duvet suffocating us, panting heavily. I turn slightly, and quickly kiss him on the cheek. Just a little peck, but I'm sure it conveys all my love for him. Because, god, I do love him. _

_He smiles at me, and my heart flutters. It fucking __**flutters**__. When had I, Craig Tucker, become such a fag? I stop thinking about it, studying his face instead. Long lashes fanned out on crimson cheeks; hazel eyes covered by blinking eyelids every so often; button nose scattered with freckles; permanently pouting, crayon red lips; so beautiful._

_I smile back, revelling in the fact we have hours until my parents get back, days until we go back to school – _

_My jaw almost drops before I compose myself, along with my other features, and peel the covers off me, not daring to glance at Tweek. I hear his confused mewls that quickly turn into whispers of "Nngh – what are you doing?" I begin to pull my clothes on, before coming to the realisation that it's my house. I sit back down on the bed, and say, in a calm voice,_

"_Get out."_

_I've never seen someone cry so much, and never had to fight so hard to push back my own tears._

* * *

"Don't you fucking talk about him like that!" Craig yelled, letting go of him. So much for his earlier thoughts. Killing him? He can barely beat him up, not in that frame of mind. Kenny gave him a scowl, but then retained his famous, perverted grin.

"I heard, from a little buttery birdie," Craig made a mental note to give Butters' a wedgie. "That not only did you fuck him, but you indeed are fuck buddies… Maybe not even that." Craig growled. Where was Butters getting all this from? He came to an instant conclusion; Tweek. The two were best friends, after Craig and Tweek.

If they were even best friends anymore.

* * *

"_Hey Tweek." I greet, receiving a scream of (probably unpleasant) surprise. No one even looks up. I expect to see a hurt look, or a fake smile, but instead he walks away, not even acknowledging my presence. I stare after him. He's never been one to walk away from a situation; that is, well, me._

_I turn to his locker, seeing he left it wide open in his retreat. I consider getting his books for him, but see he's already got everything he needs. My eyebrows furrow as I spot a note laying atop his advanced maths book. I pick it up, and read._

* * *

"So, what the fuck are you doing, Craig?" Kenny finished, looking at him with obvious curiosity. There was a new, weary tone to Kenny's voice, one Craig had never heard before. The bluntness of the question somehow made him want to tell Kenny everything, from being in love with Tweek to kicking him out because he didn't want anyone to know he was gay. He didn't cave in, of course.

* * *

_To Craig, _

_I can't be friends with you anymore._

_Tweek_

* * *

"I don't know." Craig's words reeked with the stench of defeat and sadness, and Kenny almost felt sorry for Craig, before being struck by what he had done prior. Kenny was glad his earlier words had triggered something in Craig, because it showed he did care for Tweek. If only he cared more. Kenny's teeth gritted behind his chesire cat smile.

"You don't want people to know you're gay?" Kenny guessed, and Craig's guilty face confirmed it. Kenny rolled his eyes, absent-mindingly tearing at a hangnail with his other hand. Kenny considered what to do. He could have a heartfelt, moral-teaching lesson with Craig, and show him what he should have done, or what he should _do_, or maybe just,

"Man up, ask Tweek out, and fuck the haters." Kenny's words were fast, and cut through the tension like ice. Craig laughed at the simplicity and potential humour in the instructions, and opened his mouth to debate each and every one of them, but was interrupted by Kenny walking away, waving behind him like a pro. Craig chuckled, but quieted after a few seconds.

Maybe he should start doing what he was told.

Just this once, though.

* * *

(_"Hey -"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_I would, if I wasn't in love with you."_

"…"

"_Tweek?"_

"_You're – ack! - lying!"_

"_Sometimes I wish I was."_

"_Then why did you kick me out?" _

"'_cos I'm a fag."_

"_!"_

"_I was scared of what people would say about us."_

"_But you're – nngh – Craig Tucker!"_

"_Which is why I've got the courage to call you now."_

"_You made me have sex with you."_

"_I know."_

"_You made me get out of your house."_

"_I know."_

"_You made me cry."_

"_I know."_

"…_You broke my heart."_

"_I'll repair it."_

"_Deal.")_

* * *

**Man, I hated this one. Sorry for the terribleness I have forced upon you all ;_;**


End file.
